


马东 李敏亨和李东赫的第一次

by Aphyllanthes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes
Summary: 两个小朋友的第一次 *r18
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	马东 李敏亨和李东赫的第一次

比起在舞台上散发着让人无法自拔的该死的rapper魅力，李东赫不得不承认他还是比较喜欢那个在宿舍抱着吉他带着黑框眼镜还有着一夜过后就已经泛青的下巴，的那个李敏亨。

只有李敏亨在日常里的对话夹杂着自然而然流露出的地道英文的时候，李东赫才会想起面前这个对待任何事情都很认真的乖巧男生骨子里还是带着那该死的让他沉迷的性感的。

他们第一次的时候李敏亨表现的出奇的得心应手。李东赫把这归于李敏亨的骨子里的Canadian性情。而本想着作为主导去引导这个看似会在情事上缺根筋的加拿大人的韩国人最后还是哭唧唧的把自己的屁股送出去任人摆布了。

在李敏亨跟徐英浩交换了个眼神徐英浩就自动让出了空间的时候，李东赫心底不可否认的慌了一下，我去我还没做好准备啊。李东赫感受着在昏暗的环境透过黑框眼镜传来的炙热的视线不自觉的在床上缩了缩，李敏亨笑了笑，长腿一跨直接爬上李东赫的床。

撑在李东赫两旁的手臂肌肉线条堪称完美，然而李东赫完全完全无法顾及这些，面前的人靠得好近好近...他几乎能数清楚他下巴的胡须有多少根了...炙热的呼吸洒在他的脸上充满着男性荷尔蒙的气息，而平时脑子转的比飞机还快的李东赫现在就只是傻楞着死盯着李敏亨...的鼻子。

李敏亨看着面前这个斗鸡眼盯着自己的鼻子看的普杜鹿，有点可爱又有点搞笑。

微张的小嘴露出的两颗门牙总能直击李敏亨内心最柔软那一处，柔软的小嘴迅速被封上，狮子带有侵略性的吻法让弱小的普杜鹿瞬间沦陷。被吻得大脑一片空白的李东赫也就只能张着嘴任由李敏亨攻城掠池的胡作非为着。

东赫的嘴唇好软，舌头也好软，每次舔到上颚都会颤一颤，好可爱，不想停下来。越发激烈的相吻发出的声音在寂静的房间显得格外的清晰，月亮羞了脸，取起云朵暗淡了撒进房里的月光，太阳也羞了脸，却只能无从躲避的享受着。

直到李东赫因为快被吻断气而拍了拍李敏亨他才堪堪停了下来，额头还是互相抵着，李敏亨看着喘着气的李东赫调戏道“我们东赫平时不是最喜欢亲亲的么，哼？”说罢又亲了亲对方的鼻子。“May I, baby?”李敏亨的鼻子抵着李东赫的耳朵，带有独特的磁性的声音敲进了李东赫的脑海里哐哐作响。太犯规了，怎么可以用这种声音说着那该死的英文。

李东赫用行动来回答李敏亨了。拉过李敏亨的领子，李东赫柔软的双唇附上了面前突出的喉结，双唇轻轻的吸允着，舌尖再不经意的划过，面前的狮子饶是有着再多的自控力也要被这磨人的小妖精给消磨掉了。

双唇刚附上小麦色的皮肤就开始了激烈的吸允，甚至是撕咬，这是野兽的本性。

李东赫不知道什么时候身上的衣服都不见了的，只知道现在胸前的两点被玩的他快要受不了了，他妈的，这又撕又扯的，快疯了。理所当然的，李东赫在李敏亨再次咬上他身前那点并用牙齿磨蹭的时候粘腻的呻吟自发性的从喉咙里发了出来，‘就像是天使般的声音呢，东赫啊...’李敏亨这么想着，事实上他也说了出来。

在很后来的一次直播上李敏亨也重复了同样的话语，李东赫害羞的用抱枕遮住了脸，也不知道是李敏亨是在称赞他的歌喉还是在称赞他的娇喘，又或者，其实两样都是。

小麦色的皮肤仿佛有魔力般，让人想把每一寸也舔干抹净。粗糙的舌苔划过的每一寸皮肤都会因快感的刺激而产生鸡皮疙瘩，轻重有别的吸允在小麦色的皮肤上留下了深浅不一的标记，就像是诉说着，这是我的。

要充分矿张才不容易受伤，这是李敏亨在网上看到的。骨节分明的手指自然的从手感丰满的大腿移到了大腿根部，再慢慢摸索到了入口，划过恋人前身顶端让他颤了颤的同时沾了点精液到手指上，小心翼翼地进入了。

未被开发过地入口干涩地拒绝着外来物的入侵，在李敏亨的坚持下终于塞进了一指，‘babe你太紧张了，放松点好不好？’李敏亨耐心的说着，‘痛...’在李敏亨再伸入了第二只手指时李东赫忍不住叫了出来，怎么跟网上看过的不一样啊，不是说会舒服的吗...‘啊昂！嗯...’突然在李敏亨不经意的碾过一点时李东赫叫了出来，嗯，是那如同天使般的声音，事不宜迟李敏亨理所当然的朝那点开始了攻击，因快感而产生的肠液让抽插的动作变得越发的顺畅而能融入更多的手指，李东赫已经管不上羞耻这回事了，一开始粘腻且隐晦的呻吟越发的大声。

‘啊啊...啊...哥...可以进来了...哈...’李东赫也不知道当时他怎么有勇气就这么说了，可能是看着李敏亨下身充血充的有点发紫的家伙觉得有点可怜吧。

虽然已经充分的矿张了但一开始的进入还是很痛。

开玩笑就李敏亨身下那根怎么可以跟区区几根手指比较。

直到腰身被强制抓住贴近对方的盆骨完全进入了后，李东赫的脑子里除了下身传来的清晰刺痛以外就是扑面而来粗重的鼻息了。浓重的荷尔蒙气息不知道怎么的刺激着李东赫的大脑神经，是熟悉的，李敏亨的气息，在跟自己做爱的，是那个他爱着，也爱着他的那个男人。

随着慢慢开始再逐渐加快速度的抽插，痛楚和快感几乎是朝着相反的方向减少和增加，‘嗯啊...好喜欢...敏亨哥...哈...’和平常在人前喊的马克哥不同，敏亨哥这个称呼更加的粘腻，尤其是在李东赫独特的嗓音和现在这个状况的加持下，比平常的更软糯更粘腻了，想让他叫的再大声点，再叫一次他的名字，再一次称赞他。

‘baby, more please, you’re so good...oh my god...uh...’李敏亨比平时还要更低的嗓音在做爱时显得格外的富有磁性，就像毒蛇般蛊惑着刺激着李东赫。‘嗯...哼...敏亨哥好棒...嗯啊...’李东赫怎么也不会想到自己有一天会被牵着鼻子走的让喊哥就喊哥，还是在被操着屁股的时候。

李敏亨就像一头疯了的狮子在李东赫身上疯狂的动作着，李东赫抱着李敏亨的头也疯狂的呻吟着，激烈的动作总是会伴随着肉体响亮的相撞声和抽插引发的水声，即使在经过长久的抽插后颤抖着全身释放了后的李东赫很快又会在李敏亨仿佛永无止境的进出下前身慢慢起了反应，然后又再次的连着美妙的呻吟一起到达了顶端。

两人就像是发情期的母狗般怎么也停不下来，即使已经满身大汗也不自觉地吸允着对方的身体，感受着对方融入自己，感受着对方在自己体内肆意的奔驰，对方就是自己的催情药，每一个动作都只会让他们想要把对方抱的更紧，靠的更近，几乎要融为一体。

李东赫也不知道这场大汗淋漓的性爱是怎么结束的，只记得被抱着进了放满热水的浴缸的时候后颈上那柔软的一吻，温柔且深情，让他满足的睡了。

听说做爱这种事情，只有没有和无数次。

当然，他们也不例外。

徐英浩称之为，一尝试到甜头就会疯起来的小孩。

FIN.


End file.
